The Sweetest Music Comes From You
by Insanity is Happiness
Summary: SC/ZY The music created a trance which he became addicted to, one that drew him close, prehaps to abyss, prehaps to freedom. Why was Yu's music so sad?


Disclaimer: These characters belong to Koei and themselves!

AN: Just a light SC/ZY that I wrote during a double maths period at college XD Boredom was rife! Enjoys!

The Sweetest Music Comes From You

--

The blossom trees were beautiful this time of year. Everything was in full bloom; but the blossoms created the image of perfection, even against the moonlit night they shimmered underneath, their delicate petals falling one by one into the eerily silent rivers of the Jiang Dong.

This night seemed to calm the now ever constant ache in his chest, but also remind him that it was there. Like the blossom, he too would fade with the seasons and although the blossom would return it was unlikely that he would.

He brought his hand up to where the mystic's sword had touched him. Poison. Claimed the medics. He knew it was something more; like a snake slowly slithering through his body, waiting to strike at any moment. Magic. That was it. A curse. But nobody believed him. Nobody but...him.

Zhou Yu.

The one who had captured him body and soul alike. The one whose heavenly voice could make even his deepest fears vanish. And the one who he loved. How foolish had he been to not realise it? This feeling he had known existed; that which flared every time he was around Yu. He had passed it off as brotherly affections, and now, at the point where he had realised, it was almost too late.

The ache in his chest flared when he thought about those silky locks running through his fingers, the softness of his touch. Not being able to have those burned him inside, separate from his physical pain; this was so much worse.

He pushed himself up from leaning on the windowsill, away from the sight of the blossoms and back into the dark corridors of the castle of Jian Ye. Pitch black. Either way down the corridor was an abyss; a sign of what was to come. He felt helpless, trapped, unable to find a way out of his situation...if there was a way. He fell back against the wall, sliding down it to the cold stone floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face in his knees. Tremors passed over his body, a thin lining of sweat encasing him. It wasn't the pain. No. It was something else. Fear, perhaps. Of being trapped. Mist clouded his vision, a thick line or it, red and vicious. Desperate tears escaped him. There was nothing he could do; he would fade into nothingness, away from the light, from happiness, from him. There would be nothing. And he would remain trapped for all eternity.

His head snapped up, a wave of anger emanating from him. He wouldn't give up, he would fight, weak as he was.

A soft melodic tune echoed through the castle. A flute. Subconsciously, his feet guided him towards the sound, his body swaying with the rhythm; all thoughts and reason vanishing from his mind. The waves of sound guided him towards the main halls. It was strangely calming, yet every note gave off a hint of sadness, like the music itself was weeping. Even he felt the mist descend; this time tears of confusion, though reason unknown to him.

He pushed the door ajar and peered inside. The moon cast an eerie silhouette through the patterned glass; creating distorted shadows on the tiled floor. A single figure stood in the shining light, adorned in a red silk robe that fitted his body perfectly, like dark hair (usually held up in a ponytail) cascaded down his back like a waterfall, a few stray bangs dusted over his deep blue eyes. His porcelain skin seemed to glow, unblemished, in the moonlit. A red and gold flute, decorated with strange patterns almost like fire, was held up to his lips; every breath sounding a new note.

The door opened further and he stepped inside, feet as light as air, he walked towards what he deemed his. His own. His light. His angel.

The music created a trance which he became addicted to, one that drew him close, perhaps to abyss, perhaps to freedom. Each note hitting his heart, yet not inducing the pain he knew resided there, but breaking him down bit by bit and making him vulnerable, naked.

"Ce?"

The music had stopped; instead replaced by the sound he knew could bring him to light, back to himself.

"Ce?"

Sun Ce looked up into those concerned oceanic eyes, as deep as the ocean itself, and found his words escaping him. His angel placed a hand on his cheek, running it gently up through his hair. The reaction was instantaneous. He managed a smile. A genuine one.

"Yu," he breathed. "It's so painful...so sad."

"What is?" came the barely spoken words.

"Your music. It's in pain."

Yu looked down at the flute in his hand and clenched it, as though it was the cause of the problems they faced. "I'm sorry. It isn't meant to sound so." He bowed his head. "Maybe it's a reflection of my heart?"

"Your heart is crying?" Ce whispered, almost emotionless, yet sadness laced it.

"I'm not sure. Lately, I haven't been able to understand my feelings, they are so confused, everything is confusing. I'm unsure of what is happening, yet I have an idea of how it could end, and it is so painful. But I know nothing of your pain and yet my heart understands it perfectly."

Angry tears streamed down Yu's smooth cheeks. His flute dropped with an echoing clatter to the floor as he buried his face in his hands, feeling Ce's arms wrap around him. Ce held Yu against him, combing his hands through the slightly braided hair (courtesy of Zhu Rong). The halls fell silent. Yu fell silent. Nothing moved. Ce breathed in the scent of lavender, the aroma he associated only with Yu. He lifted Yu's chin up and gazed into the watery depths.

"My pain is nothing compared to what I feel when you're hurting. We'll get through this together, no matter what happens, painful or not the sweetest music will always come from you."

--

:D This makes me really upset. I don't like stories where Sun Ce is ill cause of that stupid mystic Yu Ji XP When i play on Warriors Orochi 2 and he's on my side I always try to attack him!! I hate him!!! :[ But I love the Orochi level where you can kill him XD That pleases me greatly!!

Like it YES, NO? Review! Then read my other SC/ZY story, Cursed!! Which will be updated soon :D

See ya!


End file.
